Life should get better than this, should't it
by Lu78
Summary: My OCOH Challenege fic for March. Carby and a baby, not necessarily theirs.


Well another month and another offering. Hope everyone is well and enjoying the challenge. I did and here it is.  
  
March's OCOH fanfic challenge. 1500-2500 words Must include Abby, Carter and a baby, not necessarily their own and an argument.  
  
Life should get better than this.  
  
"You did what?" Abby's voice seemed to raise two octaves as John moved from he kitchen table to the door.  
"I offered for us to look after baby Mark tonight and all day tomorrow." John answered nonchalantly.  
"John!" Abby slammed the mug she was holding down onto the counter top. It almost smashed. "I can't believe you."  
"Abby, it's only baby sitting. Susan and Chuck never get any time on their own anymore." John turned and walked to the living room, slouching himself down onto the sofa.  
"Tomorrow is our only day off together in like four weeks." Abby shouted. The anger in her voice had calmed a little.  
"I know but I thought we could spend it with Mark. He is our Godson." Lifting the evening paper, he glanced over his shoulder. Abby was standing with one hand on her hip and a dishcloth in the other.  
"You could have asked." She spat at him, before tossing the cloth into the sink and storming off to the bathroom. The door slammed shut and was locked from the inside.  
John sighed before going back to his paper. He really didn't know what was wrong with Abby. He knew she was working really hard and long hours and they hardly saw one another but something else was wrong.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Levering himself from the sofa he looked back at the bathroom door. He could hear the bath running, best just to leave her. "Hey Sparky!" He said as he took the little boy from his best friends arms. The baby gurgled and blew a raspberry. John laughed at the action.  
"Hey John." Susan said. Her arms seemed laden. "Where's Abby?" John nodded his head towards the bathroom. "You didn't tell her did you?"  
"I told her when she got home from work." He answered sheepishly. He took one of the many bags from Susan, placing it on the kitchen table.  
"And when was that?"  
"Ten minutes ago."  
"John!" Susan shook her head before heading towards the bathroom door. "Abby." Susan called through the door. No answer came. She could hear the water running. "Abby, I just want to thank you for looking after Mark tonight." Still no reply. "I'll see you tomorrow." Susan said walking away from the door.  
On the other side of the door, Abby was desperate to call out and get her to stay. She sat on the edge of the running bath, tears streaming down her face. She only wished she could tell them her problems.  
A while later, John sat on the sofa with Mark in his arms. They were watching a baseball game. "Your Aunt Abby would love this, Sparky. Lets go tell her." Getting up from the sofa he headed towards the bedroom. The lights were off and Abby was already in bed. John sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy." He whispered in Mark's ear as they headed back towards the sofa.  
Sitting with Mark, John felt so contented. He had dreamed of the day he would sit with his own child in his arms. The child he hoped to have with Abby. He just didn't know when it would happen. He could only hope and pray it would be soon.  
During the night John awoke alone and cold. He couldn't feel Abby's body curled up against him. He hoped she still wasn't mad at him. He hated fighting with her. When he had gone to bed after successfully getting Mark to go to sleep, he had gathered her up into his arms and hugged her till he fell asleep. Now he turned over and found her half of the bed empty. Leaning up he couldn't hear any noise coming from the bathroom.  
He gently got up, trying hard not to make any noise. He looked into the spare bedroom where Mark was sleeping and found Abby standing by the window with the baby in her arms. She looked unhappy but she was talking very quietly to the child. John strained his ears to listen. "You know Sparks, you really do have a great life and so many people love you. You have your mommy and daddy. Your uncle John loves you heaps. Not to mention everyone at the hospital. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to come to you." John heard her voice crack and saw as she lifted the baby higher on her shoulder. Baby Mark's head snuggled into her neck. "I do love you Sparks, it's just hard for Aunt Abby. Don't ask me why because I can't tell anyone, not even uncle John. Maybe one day I will but for now, believe me when I tell you, I love you." The little boy lifted his head and looked at Abby's face. John could see the hint of a smile on her face as she kissed the babies cheek. "Now little man, time for some sleep." Abby shifted Mark's position in her arms and began to sing to him.  
"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty baby,  
  
Do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby.  
Cares you know not,  
  
Therefore sleep,  
  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty darling,  
  
Do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby."  
  
John had never heard anything more sweet. Her voice was soft and gentle as she sung to the baby in her arms. He had watched as she sung, Mark's eyes slowly closed. As she finished singing, she waited a few minutes before placing his back into the crib. "Good night baby. Sleep well."  
John made his way back to their bedroom quickly before she did. He lay perfectly still hoping to convince her he was asleep. It seemed to work. She climbed into bed, slid over beside him, kissed his shoulder and whispered, "I love you." He wanted so much to take her into his arms but that would mean showing her he was awake. He didn't want to ruin the perfect moment he had just witnessed. She turned away from him and fell asleep.  
The following morning it was Abby's turn to wake alone. The night before had been too much for her. She hadn't known how to react to John's news that they were baby sitting. She had been mad at him but not because he had agreed to baby sit. She couldn't explain why she was mad, she just was. She had decided during the night that she would tell him today what was wrong. She could hear him in the kitchen with the baby. She sat at the bottom of the bed listening to him. "Now Sparky, when Auntie Abby gets up, we have to be extra specially nice to her okay. So that means no puking on her." Abby couldn't help but giggle when she heard him.  
"Morning." She announced her entrance to the kitchen. She tickled Mark under the chin before kissing John. "I didn't hear you guys getting up."  
"No, you looked so peaceful asleep, I didn't want to bother you." John replied, returning her kiss. "Abby, I'm sorry I agreed to do this without consulting you." He looked up to her with sorrowful brown eyes.  
Abby couldn't help but melt into his eyes. "Sweetie, don't worry about it. I was just a bit upset last night. I was tired, yesterday was a hard shift. It should be me apologising." She ran her hand down his cheek. "Now master Sparks what would you like to do with your Auntie Abby and Uncle John today?" She asked the baby, crouching down so she was eye level with him. She tickled him again, to which she was rewarded with a giggle. She smiled at him.  
"Well, the little guy and I have been discussing it. We thought a lazy morning, then a walk down by the river before a slap up meal at the best restaurant in town." John said slipping his arm around her waist.  
"Sounds perfect. The river will be lovely." She took John's hand in her own. "There something's I want to tell you today okay?" She nodded her head at him.  
John looked confused. "Sure." He answered a little unsure. "Do you want to tell me now?"  
"No, let's not spoil a perfect morning with our God son." Abby said turning her attention back to the baby blowing bubbles.  
Later that afternoon, John, Abby and Mark were seen out walking by the river. The weather had turned chilly and they were all wrapped up. John, proudly pushed the stroller while Abby walked along beside. They looked like the perfect little family. One little old woman had stopped them and commented on the fact. John had smiled, but looking at Abby he could see the apprehension in her face. After they had left the woman John lead them across to their bench. Making sure Mark was asleep he sat Abby down. "Honey, can you tell me what's the matter?" He held onto her hand.  
Tears filled Abby's eyes. "Oh John. I don't know where to begin." She sighed before starting her tale. "While I was married to Richard I became pregnant. At the time I was a mess and decided the right thing to do was have an abortion. There are days where I regret it and days where I don't." John's grip on Abby's hand got tighter. "Back then I never thought about becoming a mother, not after all I went through growing up. Then I met you. You gave me that hope back. Hope that I would be a mother. Hope of becoming the family I had always wanted. Three days ago I went for a check up with Doctor Coburn." She looked up and saw the look of delight on John's face. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not pregnant, and I may never be."  
"I don't understand." John held her hand tighter, turning her face to look at him.  
"She says that when I had my abortion, something must have gone wrong. She says that there is scarring to my fallopian tubes and the lining of my womb. She is unsure that I could ever maintain a full term pregnancy." The tears had been set loose from her eyes. John took her into his arms and held her as she cried.  
"Don't cry honey." He whispered into her hair. "I had no idea of any of this. Abby you could have talked to me about it."  
  
"I know, I just didn't know how to broach the subject."  
"Abby, there are other ways to having a family. You were born to be a mother, whether it be to a child we create together or one who needs a home, we'll do it. I heard you with Mark last night, you were amazing. No matter what, I'll love you whatever happens. I'll be here with you every step you take."  
John's statement only made Abby cry harder. "Thank you for understanding."  
"Let's go for dinner before we have to take Mark home."  
"Can we just eat back at the apartment before Susan come to get him?" Abby asked.  
"Whatever you want."  
Susan arrived at the apartment around eight. John answered the door to her. "Hey John, how's he been?"  
"Fantastic. He's a great baby Susan."  
"He sure is. Where is he?" She asked looking around the apartment for him. John motioned for her to follow him. He led her into the bedroom he shared with Abby. Susan placed her hand over her heart and sighed when she saw the sight in front of her. Abby was sleeping on the bed with Mark lying on top of her. "Did you guys sort it out?" She whispered.  
John nodded as he whispered. "Yeah and we'll get through it."  
"You know John, she is going to be a great mother."  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
A.N - Well hope you like it. 


End file.
